Not Like the Others
by Rose Midnight Moonlight Black
Summary: There was something about Terry from the moment he joined the League, now if only Rex could figure out what has the knight on his thoughts and what's pulling him away from the League and towards Gotham City. Terry/Rex-Batman/Warhawk WARNING SLASH-ISH


**Disclaimer: If I really owned them, Rex would have real wings and be chained to Terry's bed...or the other way around? I think that's be more to Rex's dominating tendices.**

**Inspired? I LOVE Terry/Rex, which is sad since I'm sure they don't qulify as a slash pair since I'm the only one who sees them...(shrug) awww well.**

**"Not Like The Others"**

_No more blame I am destined to keep you sane  
Gotta rescue the flame  
Gotta rescue the flame in your heart..._

Rex had many times wondered what on earth could have possible attracted him to Terry McGinnis, Batman II. Everything in his body, every thought, every feeling – every he believe pointed to a deep seated hatred or dislike. And he had hated Terry the minute they were introduce?...Rex had feel something strong towards the boy, something that was akin to frustration and tension... If not, there certainly something after he blew of the league (Rex too!) when they all asked him to join for real...Why?

_No more blood, I will be there for you my love  
I will stand by your side  
The world has forsaken my girl_

Rex didn't understand why. Why would someone not want the League? All they had to offer, the benefits, the fame, the respect, the aid...why would an upstart hero turn all that down? Terry could have been to much more than Batman with them...With him...

_I should have seen it would be this way  
I should have known from the start what she's up to  
When you have loved and you've lost someone  
You know what it feels like to lose  
_

Terry worked with them for a long time. Helping them out when they needed it and it took most of Rex self control to admit that the powerful league was lowered to the level of asking a normal human teenager for help...albeit a Bat-trained one who took down the League combined at age seventeen. What that said about the League Rex pointedly didn't think about, what the said about him... What it said about Terry was something he didn't think he ever stop wondering...how?... How was he better than him? How did Terry become such a great warrior?

It didn't matter how they begged, how much they plead, all they got from the teenager was 'no'.

All Rex got was 'No'...

_She's fading away  
Away from this world  
Drifting like a feather  
She's not like the other girls  
She lives in the clouds  
She talks to the birds  
Hopeless little one  
She's not like the other girls I know_

Rex wasn't sure what he was during the night he broke the 'golden rule' and broke into Gotham in Civvies. He wasn't sure what he was during when he tracked Terry down to a rather dark nightclub in 'under-Gotham' through the Oracle. He didn't however think for a minute that Terry didn't know he was there and wasn't surprised to find the teenager – or not so teenage now – waiting for him. All the time questions battered around his head 'Why?' 'how?' '_What?_'... Rex still wasn't sure what he was doing when he confront the Bat or when the amused boy lead him away.

He wasn't sure what he was going when his answer to Terry question of 'What could the league really offer me here?' was to push him up against a wall and try to prove that he was better than Terry at something...

_No more shame, she has felt too much pain, in her life_  
_In her mind she's repeating the words_  
_All the love you put out will return to you_

For all Rex learned about the newest Batman, the more confused he became.

Not just about Terry but about himself too. Once he believed that great heroes were destined to become a part of the League, that that was as natural and right as a man and woman. Now he found himself spending more and more time outside of League hours in Gotham, in Terry's company. More time on his own and less time with a team – more time with solo fighters who were every bit as talented as the Leaguers and maybe more efficient...

Quickly he found himself spending more time on patrol with Terry, the two lives seamlessly merging like it was natural, the two of them side by side, night and day. He saw things with Terry that he had never dreamed of with the league, things that were darker and more...inhuman than he believe humanity was ever capable of.

Every time he learned something new, almost every day now, he'd look up and saw those blue eyes watching him, a faint understanding smile... Rex knew there was a reason Terry was the better warrior than he was now. Terry had something to fight for; a real, touchable reason to fight – it was nothing to do with honour like his mum and dad had taught him. It was about defending those who couldn't do so against those who would exploit them...

When he looked at Terry he knew why the League was wrong...

_She's fading away  
Away from this world  
Drifting like a feather  
She's not like the other girls  
She lives in the clouds  
She talks to the birds  
Hopeless little one  
She's not like the other girls I know_

Eventually he simply had the changed his address to Gotham, fending off the questions he didn't have the answer too and ran away to hide in his lover's darkly veiled city.

Nowadays he only touched the metro-tower when he was on duty, which he was doing less and less of each week, spending more time with Batman. In the end, when he couldn't find the words to tell Kal; words that just weren't there to say have sorry he was to disappoint him, the old man had simply patted him on the back and said he's moved on to bigger and better things – his last words with hard eyes 'Keep them safe and sane Rex and you'll have done the world a better duty there than here.'

He wished his parents had taken his quitting the league so well. His ears still hurt a week later when he fell asleep curled around Terry in the early morning...he knew when he touched him he'd made the right choice.

_She's fading away  
Away from this world  
Drifting like a feather  
She's not like the other girls  
She lives in the clouds  
She talks to the birds  
Hopeless little one  
She's not like the other girls I know_

Rex still didn't know what it was about Terry that allured him so – what about the boy that challenged and taught him, what about him that made Rex want something more that he could understand. But when he was with him; kissing, talking, and fighting with each other or against each other, the sex – the passionate love than was almost better than the vicious sparing.

Terry didn't hold back and Rex quickly learned not too either... He still didn't know what it was about the boy that doomed him the minute Terry 'joined' the League, the more he found out, the further from the answer he was...only now he was sure he needed the answer.

Terry wasn't like any other person Rex knew... and he like that.


End file.
